In conventional techniques of supplying paper in electrostatic photographic printers, a paper supply cassette is normally used which is mounted on a side face of a housing of a printer.
Accordingly, it is a drawback of such conventional paper supply techniques that a paper supply cassette extends very long from a side of a housing, and hence a large area is requred for installation of a printer. Although there is another type wherein a paper supply cassette is disposed at a lower part of a housing, since a distance in a vertical direction from a transfer station to the paper supply cassette is small, a sheet of paper drawn out from the paper supply cassette must be turned into a U-shape of a relatively smaller radius of curvature. Accordingly, it is a problem that it is difficult to advance paper straightforwards between a photosensitive member and the transfer station, resulting in trouble in printing.